megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo
Tokyo (東京) is the capital city of Japan, and a recurring location in the series. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' / Strange Journey Redux Mentioned *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' **''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker *''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Synchronicity Prologue'' Mentioned Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' ]] Tokyo debuts in the series as the one of the main settings of ''Megami Tensei II (the other being the Expanse). In the year 199X, Tokyo gets hit by a nuclear missile, leaving the world in ruins. A rift between Earth and the Expanse opens up subsequently, causing swarms of demons to invade, which forced mankind to hide in shelters and destroyed buildings. In the middle of Tokyo lies a crater where the nuclear missile struck, where a strange palace can be found. The protagonist starts out in a shelter in the southwest, and heads mostly northward. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Tokyo returns as the main setting, this time having a very different layout. The protagonist starts out in Kichijoji. Later in the game, Thor launches a nuclear missile at Tokyo, wiping it out. The protagonist manages to escape the blast by getting teleported by the heroine to the Diamond Realm. He returns to the demolished Tokyo thirty years later and explores its ruins. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The area formerly known as Tokyo becomes the "Underworld," where the mutants, unable to live in the Center, reside. There are seven areas where Aleph can insert the Seven Pillars into, which, when all seven are inserted, creates a gateway to the Expanse, land of the demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Tokyo reprises its role as the main setting, although it gets transformed into the Vortex World, where demons thrive. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey / Strange Journey Redux / Synchronicity Prologue'' While not being the setting of the game, it is mentioned in a news report that the police have yet to name a suspect in the recent unsolved sex murders in Tokyo at the beginning of the game. In Redux, the sex murders are instead replaced with an unsolved murder resulting from a "drug deal gone wrong." ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A modern, yet barren Tokyo is visited by Flynn from the classic era. This Tokyo is still roamed by the demons with which an organization is trying to establish coexistence of both demons and mankind, another faction is trying to rule with power and a small group that wishes to leave the chaotic land and start a new life elsewhere. The entire city is covered in a giant "ceiling," preventing anyone from entering or leaving. Despite approximately 1,500 years having passed since the establishment of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, only 25 years have passed in Tokyo since the attempted nuclear bombardment of the city. This time discrepancy is due to flow of time inside the firmament created by Masakado being drastically slowed down due to Flynn's previous incarnation wishing to preserve the city exactly as it is in the moment the firmament was created in 2013. The residents of Tokyo are referred to by the East Mikado texts as "kegarebito" or "Unclean Ones," and Japanese text is known by the term "mystic script." ''Devil Survivor|Devil Survivor: Overclocked'' Tokyo is put under lockdown for an entire week by the Self-Defense Force within the Yamanote Circle, in order to prevent demons from invading the rest of Japan. Over the course of the seven days, conditions descend into anarchy as the lack of electricity, limited food supplies and demons cause a breakdown of civilization. ''Persona 5'' The game takes place there. It is where the protagonist is forced to move when his incident with Masayoshi Shido ended up on his permanent record. At the beginning, there are only three available areas of the city: Yongen-Jaya, Shibuya and Aoyama-Itchome. More areas are unlocked as the story and Confidants progress or when the protagonist reads certain books and completes certain missions in Mementos. Shinjuku and Akihabara are later automatically unlocked as available areas, having several places where the protagonist can spend time. However, the transit pass of the protagonist is only limited to the first three areas, so going somewhere else requires money. On some of the areas, the protagonist can visit only one place and sometimes by inviting a friend to come along. The field theme for Tokyo during the daytime is called "Field (Scat)," otherwise known as "Tokyo Daylight" in the Persona 5 Original Soundtrack. The song is composed by Shoji Meguro and sung by Lyn Inaizumi. The vocalist employs the scat singing technique common to jazz themes, thus the term in the title. Samples from this song can be heard at the Shido's Palace theme "Ark" and the Mementos Depths theme "Freedom and Security," greatly implying Shido and Yaldabaoth's control over Tokyo. Gallery Category:Locations